Feelings
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: Feelings can be dangerous, especialy when they're so strong.


**A/R: (Okay so I felt like writing something about Toph. She's my favorite character and I thought this up pretty quickly, Enjoy.)**

**Toph knew she couldn't see. She'd know that all her life. And though her feet showed her the world. They'd never showed her anything like this. Never.**

**It was a warm feeling she felt in the earth. Emotions. She felt her own emotions. She knew it wasn't anyone else's. She just knew.**

**She would always feel this way, always. But what all of them? Did they feel the way she did? Did they realize how much she cared for all of them?**

**Toph sighed wrapping her arms around her knees. They were sitting around the camp fire. All thinking about the same thing, except Toph that is. They were all thinking about where to go next, while she was lost in the feelings.**

**She'd had these feelings ever since she set out with her new friends four months ago. But now, she just couldn't contain it. They were happy feeling, she had never felt this way before. This was her true family. They appreciated her. They didn't think her blindness to be a weakness. **

**Toph laid back and felt her friends drift off asleep. **

**When they were all breathing lightly she stood up and wondered off toward the woods. Feeling every single root of every single tree around her. The stream that was to her left, the large bolder to her right. Everything was clear to her, though she'd never see them, not the way everyone else did anyway. **

**The peaceful forest was almost soothing to her. Almost. Toph sat down next to the stream and dipped her hand into it. It was cold, icy cold. **

**Toph was too lost in the wonderful feelings around her to realize the other small vibrations from the distance. The footsteps drawing nearer.**

**When she did she jumped to her feet. **

"**I'm surprised you didn't see us sooner!" Azula's mocking voice filled Toph's mind with fear.**

**--**

**Sokka jumped up as soon as he'd heard the crack. **

"**What was that!" **

**Katara and Aang also stood up from their sleeping bags. **

"**Where's Toph?" Katara looked around frantically. "She was right here." she pointed to the empty spot where Toph had made her earthly bed. **

"**Come on." Aang started toward the woods. Before he could get their a figure appeared in the shadows.**

**Aang jumped backwards as a blue light streaked across the small space between him and Azula. **

"**Did you honestly think you'd get far before we found you?" she sent another jolt of lightning toward him. **

**Katara shifted her hand and pulled the water from her pouch. When she sent it toward Azula, Mai stepped out of the shadows, sending one of her darts flying threw it. The water fell and splattered on the ground. **

**Katara lifted it up, then nothing. Sokka watched as Ti-lee hit Katara's arm, causing the water to fall again. Katara staggered backwards and tried to brings the feeling back into her numb hand. **

**Sokka pulled his boomerang out and flung it toward the two. Ti-lee did a summersault and moved out of the way. Mai jumped aside and sent more darts toward Sokka. **

**He dodged easily and caught his boomerang when it came back. But when he caught it he felt his arm tingly, then it went limp. **

**Ti-lee smiled and jammed her finger into his arm again.**

**Sokka staggered backwards and collapsed. But when Ti-lee stepped closer he swung his foot over and kicked her in the shin. She stepped back rubbing her leg, glaring at him. **

**He jumped up, slowly, and ran past her. **

**When Mai sent another dart Sokka got an idea. He stopped and watched as it flew toward him. When he stepped aside it snatched onto Ti-lee's sleeve just as she caught up. Her sleeve tugged backwards and caught on a tree. Ti-lee grasped it and tried to pull it out.**

**Sokka didn't see if she succeeded but ran. When he reached the woods he glanced back at Aang and Katara. She was fighting with one arm against Mai. And Aang and Azula were going at it. **

**Sokka promised he'd be back in his head, then ran into the woods. **

**--**

**Toph coughed again this time blood trickled from her mouth. The thought that she'd not been able to warn her friends hurt more then this wound did. She listened as the sound of Azula's lightning cracked not far from where she was laying. **

**She coughed again. Then again. Every single time hurt more then before. Everything replayed in her mind. She was so stupid! Why hadn't she been paying attention instead of listening to the forest? This had never happened, never.**

**Azula had appeared, then Mai and Ti-lee. Before she knew it she was laying on the ground numb, Azula hadn't even given her a chance before she let that lightning bolt from her fingertips. **

**Toph felt someone coming, she couldn't tell due to her injury. But she did know whoever it was, didn't want to hurt her. **

"**Toph." a soft whisper met her ears. Sokka knelt down and grasped her hand. She could tell by the way he squeezed it that her wound was bad, very bad. **

"**It's just a scratch." she smiled, when she did she coughed. **

**Sokka tore away a piece of cloth from his shirt and pressed it against her side. Toph winced and squeezed his hand tighter.**

"**I'm sorry." she whispered hoarsely. **

"**About what?" he asked.**

"**I didn't warn you, I was to caught up in the forest I didn't even feel Azula come near."**

"**That wasn't your fault. Azula was a sneaky…"**

**Toph heard him stop when the tears flowed down her face. Sokka shook and Toph felt him look around. **

"**Hold on Toph." he whispered. "Just hold on." **

**Toph smiled. "I am." **

**She felt the mist clear from her sight, and she glanced up at Sokka's face.**

**--**

**Sokka felt her grip loosen, it slowly let go. Then it was gone all together. He stared in horror at the lifeless form in front of him. He choked back the cry. Her hand slipped away from his, when it fell on the ground Sokka jumped. He shoved his face into his hands and felt the hot tears on them. **

"**Toph." he whispered. Her eyes weren't the same misty blue, they were clear. **

**--**

**A/R: (Yes I'm mean I know I probable shouldn't have killed my favorite character…yeah…if you liked it then PLEASE review! Thanks!) (p.s. I kind of stink at writing action parts SORRY!) **


End file.
